


See Me

by The_bookwasbetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers bashing, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Sam Wilson, OC, Protective Sam Wilson, Rude Avengers, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bookwasbetter/pseuds/The_bookwasbetter
Summary: DISCONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Imrie Evolet Lee was kicked out of her home at the age of eleven for showing signs of powers. S.H.I.E.L.D. brings her in and she jumps from foster home to foster home until she is adopted by the Avengers. But living with the Avengers is not as amazing as someone might think. The only thing stopping Imrie from drowning in her depression is her singing, but what happens when the Avengers find out her secret?





	1. Authors Note: PLEASE READ!!

PLEASE READ!!!!!

Okay so this is important so you know who's in the story and stuff. Basically a character page, please read so you know who's who!

Main Character: Imrie Evolet Lee- OC- 15 years old- tenth grade

Imrie's BFF: Juniper- OC- 15 years old- has know Imrie since preschool- tenth grade

Other friends:

Iris- OC- 15 years old- used to hate each other but became friends last year-tenth grade

Arabella- OC- 16 years old- became Imrie's friend because she was already best friends with Iris-tenth grade

Willa- OC- 14 years old- has known Imrie the longest- reveal more as story goes on-tenth grade

Darren- OC- 17 years old- Imrie's boyfriend of five months- a grade ahead of her- her singing partner- also on the football team (who are also her friends-24 players)-eleventh grade

Michael- OC- 17 years old- Darren's best friend, by extension Imrie's- also a grade ahead of her-eleventh grade

Harley is also in eleventh grade

Existing Characters that are her friends:

Peter- she met him when Tony introduced that he was Spider Man to the Avenger, they instantly became friends much to the Avengers annoyance

Shuri- No one knows that they are friends but they talk all the time and she makes upgrades to Imrie's suit.

Ned and MJ: Peter introduced them to her

Now as for the Avengers:

Imrie was adopted by Pepper and Tony (Pepper's practically her mom)

Harley (who's super rude to her) was also adopted by Pepper and Tony

Pietro and Wanda (Both kind of rude to her) were adopted by Clint (Clint's a jerk...for now) and Nat (doesn't like her and thinks she's not talented) and they also have three other kids (Nathaniel, Lila, and Cooper). Clint and Nat are married.

Other Characters:

Bucky: A bit of a jerk but not to bad.

Steve: Is all high and mighty

Bruce: Really couldn't care less

Sam: really one of the only avenger on her side, she calls him dad

Rhodey: She doesn't see him often but he's civil

Scott: she almost never sees him but he makes her laugh

Thor: he's in Asgard to much to actually have a relationship with her

So it's chaotic I know but hope this kind of helped?


	2. Chapter 1

Imrie put her short brown hair up in a half up pony tail then went to her closet to figure out what to wear. She ended up picking out some light blue shorts, a black shirt and a red flannel. For jewelry she picked out some silver hoops and put on her multitude of silver rings. Lastly she put on her glasses.

Imrie then went to the elevator to start another day at Avengers tower. Now most would be thrilled to be in the presence of "Earth's Mightiest Hero's" but they hated her for some odd reason. And the next few days were likely to suck because her dad (Sam, who she thinks of as a dad) was on a mission and her mom (Pepper) was away on business.

Ever since Tony and Pepper had adopted her, she's was faced with a lot of problems. One, the Avengers hated her, and two, the nightmares of her past always came to haunt her in the night.

It's been three years since she came here, and she had spent a year in foster care after her parents had kicked her out because they discovered she had powers. Imrie had fire powers. It was like magma was running through her veins instead of blood and when she got really upset or angry, her veins started to light up. She could conjure a fireball, bend fire, and was resistant to fire. She could even make her skin burn you if you touched her and she didn't want you to. She didn't go on many missions with the Avengers but when she did, she used the upgraded suit Shuri had made her, none of the others knew that. Her superhero name was Magma.

When Imrie got downstairs all the Avengers were already up of course. She thought she'd be able to get through breakfast without talking to them, but it seemed that life just didn't want her to have a good morning.

"Imrie, what are you doing up so late?" Steve asked her accusingly.

"Not all of us get up before dawn Steve." she muttered, but of course Steve heard her.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude young lady."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed some toast and left. She didn't get a ride to school because apparently, she caused to much trouble on the ride there. So, Peter always swung them there. She was waiting on the balcony and Peter landed next to her.

The day went by quickly in her mind and when she got home, she was pleasantly surprised that the rest of the Avengers weren't there. According to Harley they had gone on a mission and should be back later. So, Imrie did her homework and went to bed early. Usually she'd have to participate in "family dinners" but since no one else was here, she got to go to sleep as early as she wanted.

It was in the middle of the night when the nightmares started.

"I'm sorry!" she begged.

"Stupid girl!" her foster dad yelled. He gripped her wrist tightly and she tried to pull away. He dragged her to the curtains that she had accidently set on fire. "Do you know how expensive those are?!"

He pushed her up against the wall and slammed her head against it.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't!"

Imrie woke up sweating. That was of one her worse foster homes. Luckily, she wasn't in that one long.

Imrie decided that she would go down to the studio. The studio is something that Pepper had set up. Pepper and Sam were the only ones who knew of her singing besides her friends. She had a YouTube and an Instagram that she posted all her singing videos on. Her YouTube had about four million subscribers and her Instagram had almost two million followers. So, Pepper had set this up for her so she could record without the others knowing.

She was on her way down there when she was stopped by the incoming Avengers. Shit. She turned to go back to her room, but she was stopped.

"Imrie. What are you doing out of bed?" Tony demanded.

None of them knew of her nightmares, not even Pepper and Sam.

"Just getting some water."

"The kitchen's the other way," Wanda pointed out.

"I-I didn't realize I was going the wrong way."

"Yeah, okay," Tony said sarcastically. "I'm seriously fed up with this Imrie. Get back to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning.

Imrie turned and went back to her room. "Screw you," she muttered. She was unlucky that the Avengers with super hearing heard her but whatever.

The next day Imrie came into the kitchen while talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I know right! My throat gets so dry."

The Avengers watched in confusion as she came in.

"I know I know. But seriously Ms. Cally has no idea what she's talking about." she flopped onto the couch. It was a teacher's in-service day, so they had off school. "Come on! She's like ninety years old or something Will."

"Oh, shut up asshole."

"Language," Steve said from the other side of the room, she ignored him.

"Alright I got to go, love you jerk."

She heard a "Love you too bitch." on the other line and she hung up. (Supernatural reference😊)

When she looked over the couch the Avengers were looking at her like she grew two heads.

"Who was that?" Clint asked.

"No one."

"Wanda," Tony said.

The witch smirked but before the red could enter her mind Imrie imagined walls going up around her brain and Wanda was instantly thrown out of her memories.

Wanda winced and Clint and Natasha threw a dirty glance her way.

"Don't ever do that again," Imrie warned Wanda.

It was a Friday so Imrie had work, of course no one knew what that work was, but she loved doing it anyway. She worked at a club for ages thirteen and up. Every Friday she sang live for entertainment with her partner of six months and boyfriend of five. This job was one of her only releases from life. She only hoped she could keep it.

"Imrie we have to have a serious talk." Steve said behind her. And that's how she found herself sitting on the couch with the Avengers surrounding her. Harley was sent to his friends with a multitude of "Love yous," and "Have funs." she knew that that would never be her.

"Were setting some rules," Steve told her.

Imrie looked at them as if to say are you serious?

"One you won't go anywhere without telling us," Bucky told her.

"Two we want all of your social media accounts."

That might be a problem. "I only have one," she told them. The lie slipping easily through her lips.

It was her spam account. She wouldn't give them her singing accounts or her main account that had about the same as her singing one on Instagram. The spam was only for her friends to follow.

She heard Pietro cough out a laugh as JARVIS pulled it up.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked them.

"Well I mean look at it, she only has like thirty-five followers," Pietro laughed.

Tony sent him a small warning glare but didn't put much passion into it.

"JARVIS is this her only account?"

"Yes Mr. Rogers."

Imrie wasn't surprised to hear that, JARVIS liked her. He had helped her get out of a lot of stuff.

"Three, all your conversations on the phone will be on speaker."

"What?!"

"You heard us."

She scoffed. "That's an invasion of my privacy."

"Would you rather we just take your phone.?"

"Is that all?"

"Last, no more swearing," Steve told her.

She didn't really care about that.

"Fine."

God, what world was she living in?


	3. Chapter 2

It was Monday so that meant Team Training day. Great. Imrie hated team training. They never let her do anything, which Harley loved to point out at any given time. And the worst thing was, Sam and Pepper weren't back yet. So, she had had to deal with the others for the whole weekend alone. 

She was in the corner stretching when she heard someone come in the door of the training room. Which was weird because everyone was already in here. When she turned around to see who it was, she almost squealed in happiness. It was Sam!

"Sam!" she yelled in happiness. She ran over to him and literally jumped into his arms. He caught her easily because of how small she was. She practically held onto him for dear life. Sam, Pepper, and her friends always told her she gave the best hugs. He held her with the same strength and he chuckled as he twirled her around then set her down in front of him.

"Hey kid," he said ruffling her hair with a smile. "I missed you."

She smiled. The rest of the Avengers were soon swarming Sam, pushing her out of the way.

She sighed then went back to what she was doing. There was a course set up for her, so she got to doing that. She didn't usually do the course because she didn't like to show off her powers, but since the Avengers weren't paying attention to her, she decided to try it out again.

She stood on a raised platform and the glass walls closed around her. She stood waiting while the holographic targets started to come towards her. 

"JARVIS set to Level 8." There were ten levels and she had only done the first five. She was bored though; she wanted a challenge.

Imrie conjured a fire ball in both palms and started throwing them at targets, hitting them straight on. She did an aerial off the platform and landed on both feet on the ground. She pulled out some of the many daggers she had hidden in her training uniform. She threw two at a time, each hitting their mark. What the Avengers didn't know, was that she was well versed in a multitude of weapons. She had been teaching herself ever since she was kicked out of her house. So, she might have had Shuri make some upgrades. A bow and multiple arrows were soon coming out of the wall and she ran up the wall grabbing the bow and arrows as she was going into the flip. She drew an arrow back and hit another target, she continued with this until she was out of arrows, she then fought with the bow itself. Hitting targets left and right. At some point she had grabbed a gun and was hitting each target with deadly accuracy. Swords dropped from the ceiling and she caught them, she slashed through the holograms. One of them ended up getting a hit on her and she flew back towards the wall. She recovered quickly though and finished the last two off with her fire balls.

Imrie was out of breath by the time she had put all the weapons away in their proper places and opened the glass doors. 

When she got out, she was met with the shocked expressions of the Avengers.

Sam gave her a proud look.

"How did you-?" Steve started but he just shook his head in confusion.

"Just because I don't train with you, doesn't mean I don't train."

"Imrie, stop with the attitude. We just want to know how you did that," Natasha told her.

Imrie looked around with fake confusion, "So now you're interested in my training?" she snapped back at Natasha.

Natasha just gave her a shocked expression at being talked back to.

"God, why can't you just be like the other kids?" Tony asked. Wanda and Pietro looked uncomfortable and Harley looked like a smug little shit.

"No wonder your parents didn't want you," Clint said.

There were a couple of gasps.

"Clint, what the fuck?!" Sam yelled.

"Too far dude," Bucky said.

"What it's true! You've got a dead sister don't you as well? I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you."

Tears filled her eyes and Sam stepped in front of her as if protecting her from Clint's comments.

She heard yelling going on, but she didn't really care. She ran towards the door, not able to stop a choked sob from leaving her mouth as she ran out the door. She could hear people yelling at her to stop but she didn't listen, and she just kept running. She ran to her room and she started to full on sob. She collapsed on her bed and let her cries rack her body as she grasped onto her pillow. She soon felt herself being pulled into someone's chest. It was Sam. 

"Dad," she cried.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered into her ear. 

"They didn't want me, he's right," she gasped out.

"Hey, look at me," he said gently. "Barton's wrong. This was not your fault. And any parent would be lucky to have you. I know I am."

She put her head back on Sam's chest and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"They don't want me Sam. They hate me." She let out another sob. "I don't know what I did, I don't know what I did!"

She was close to a panic attack and her skin started to heat up and her veins were turning red, you could see the magma running through them. The only reason it wasn't hurting Sam was because her powers had learned to trust him by now.

"Just breathe with me hun. Follow my breathing pattern. Can you tell me one thing you see?"

"The bed sheet," she whimpered.

"That's good. Okay can you tell me one thing you hear?"

"The fan." She let out a whine. Sam just held her closer.

"You're doing great baby girl. Okay, one thing you can feel?"

"Your shirt," she said while grasping onto it.

"Alright one thing you can taste?" 

"Salt."

"Last one, one thing you can smell."

She already felt yourself calming down and you took a deep breath before answering. "Your cologne," she remembered which one it was because when you had gone with him to his moms house she had gotten it for him for Christmas.

The magma had cooled down a bit and you could barely see her pronounced veins anymore. Her breathing was even now, and Sam eased her back on the bed and he softly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Sam's POV

When he saw she was asleep he kissed her on the forehead and closed the door behind him.

Sam went downstairs to where the Avengers were having lunch.

They all looked at him warily when he came in. 

"I expect you to all apologize to her later. I just had to help that fifteen-year-old girl through a panic attack. God guys, she thinks that you hate her. You're all supposed to be her family."

A couple of them had the decency to look ashamed but some just didn't care. Sam planned on changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Clint's a bit OOC in this but I promise he'll get better!


	4. Chapter 3

"Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart, cause I'm only human."

She finished up the last few lines of Human and slowly looked back up at the audience. It was the end of the week and she was happy it was over. After Monday, Bucky apologized on behalf of Clint but other than that things were just awkward. She hadn't had another panic attack which was good. And Pepper had come back from her business trip and she thought she had heard Pepper lecturing the others.

She was putting away the mic when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled.

"You did amazing," Darren whispered to her.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck. "You didn't do so bad yourself partner."

"Get a room!" she heard a distinct Wakandan accent from across the room.

"Shuri is that you?" she said letting go of her boyfriend.

"Yes, did you not know I was coming?" she said in a teasing manner.

"No, I didn't." She ran to her and the two of them immediately hugged. Imrie was smaller than most people but Shuri only had about three inches on her. At first Shuri did not like hugs but she had changed that.

"You did amazing up there. Rough week?" Shuri asked her once they pulled away.

"Yeah, just the Avengers being jerks again."

"I'll go kick their asses if you want me to."

"Eh, I'd rather not have one of my best friends go to jail."

"As if they would catch me my young apprentice."

Imrie laughed. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Not long, just for the weekend."

"You should stay with me."

Shuri gave her a look of disbelief. "You've never asked me to come over. No one knows were friends. Why now?"

"I don't know," she said shyly. "I guess I just need a friend there. Please?"

Shuri rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. I'll come. Ugh I'm getting flashbacks of when my brother told me I had to go to his stupid ceremony. I had to wear a corset Imrie, a corset!"

Imrie laughed. "Okay, I usually just walk home because no one knows I actually have a job. Well they do they just don't know where and frankly they don't care."

"Alright, I will go get my things."

Imrie nodded and Shuri ran off to where her stuff was.

Imrie turned back to where her boyfriend was leaning on the door frame. God she was lucky. He played on the football team as the fullback (oh gosh I don't know football) and he was all muscle.

He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Call me if you need anything," he said sincerely.

"I will. Talk tomorrow? You'll have to text me; the others made a rule that I had to put all my calls on speaker."

"That's okay. I'm alright with texting." He then grabbed his jacket and waved to her.

She waved back and smiled brightly.

When Shuri and her got back it was about ten 'o clock. The Avengers were still up and moving around. They were surprised to see Shuri to say the least.

"Shuri, what are you doing here? Does your brother need something?" Natasha asked.

"No, I'm in town for the weekend and was practically living on the streets, so, Imrie was kind enough to offer a place to stay. And besides I'm not going to pass up the offer to hang out with my best friend."

Imrie smiled at her.

"Best fr-friend?" Harley stuttered a bit.

"Stop staring open-mouthed," Sam scolded him. "Hey Shuri, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah I haven't seen you since Rie's birthday."

"When was that?" Tony interrupted. There was a pit in her stomach that made her feel queasy. How did he not remember what her birthday was? (it's November right now)

"July tenth," she spoke up, looking slightly crestfallen.

"We missed it?" Bucky asked with a sort of guilty tone in his voice.

"It's no big deal, Pepper, Sam, and some of my friends and I had a party, there was cake," she said looking down at her hands. What she didn't tell them was that she had wanted them all there, Pepper had even set it in Tony's calendar and the Avengers personal calendar, but it must just have been looked over.

"Well," Shuri said clapping her hands together, "I'm tired, Imrie, you?"

She nodded and they left the living room, Imrie avoiding the Avengers faces.

Of course, she should have thought of this before they went to bed, but of course she hadn't. Shuri had never been over for a sleepover. So, she didn't know about the nightmares, even when her other friends came over, they were too deep of sleepers to wake up when she had one. She only hoped that Shuri was one of them, or it would be nice to not have one at all. But as luck would have it, or not so lucky at all, she did.

Shuri's POV

They hadn't been asleep for long when Imrie started to toss and turn in her sleep. Shuri turned to see her friend covered in sweat and letting out little whimpers and muttering things here and there. There was a fearful expression on her face, and it was clear that she was having a nightmare.

When Shuri tried to shake her awake she just flinched away and started muttering more frequently. Oh no, she had no idea how to handle this. So, later she would justify the decision she was about to make by saying that she really had no other choice. So, Shuri quietly slipped out of bed and rushed to the closest room she could. She had no idea where Sam or Pepper were staying so she just found the closest door and started to knock on it, she only hoped it wasn't Clint or Harley.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Bucky.

"Shuri, what do you need?" he asked tiredly.

She was relieved it was Bucky, he was in Wakanda for a while when they were trying to fix the brainwashing stuff and he was great full for all that she had done to help him.

"It's Imrie, I think she's having a nightmare or something and I can't wake her up."

Bucky nodded and followed Shuri back to Imrie's room.

It had gotten worse by the looks of it and the comforter was completely off the bed and the sheets were tangled up all around her.

She was close to screaming now and the words were slightly easier to understand now.

"Please...I didn't mean to...stop!"

She screamed as she woke up and shot upright. Bucky approached her slowly as someone would a wounded animal.

"Imrie?" he said softly.

Imrie's POV

"Imrie?" she heard through the haze her nightmare had left her in.

There were two silhouettes and at this point she didn't care if she jumped into Natasha's arms, all she knew was that she was scared. So, she got out of the bed and ran into one of the two's arms.

Whoever it was had muscled arms but not like Sam's they were bulkier than that and it was a man. He almost smelled of metal and wood. The figure wrapped their arms around her and as she started to sob, he eased them down to the floor.

"It's okay, your safe." he whispered.

She buried her head deeper into the man's chest, he was warm, and the nightmares were cold.

She raised her head to see Bucky. She was surprised. She didn't think he actually cared.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, it was like when Pepper or Sam talked to her when she was scared, like a parent would.

Deciding she could trust him she merely whimpered and buried her face back into his chest, grasping onto his shirt.

She didn't even realize she had started to mumble, "Metal, breathing, fabric, mint, wood."

"What is she doing?" she heard Shuri ask as her breathing started to slow down.

"She's trying to ground herself, my therapist told me to do the same thing, one thing you can see, hear, feel, taste, and smell."

She felt herself being lifted and placed on the bed. "Please don't tell anyone," she begged.

"I won't," Bucky reassured her. "I promise."

"Thank you," Imrie whispered as he started to walk out the door. He gave her a small smile in return.


	5. Chapter 4

"So, this is your studio?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah, Pepper set it up after she found out I was just recording on my phone in the garage because it has good acoustics."

Shuri laughed. "Of course."

"Oh, I have a favor to ask, or rather my sister does."

"You have a sister."

"Yeah, the Avengers don't know about her, but she needs a suit. She's taken up vigilantism."

"Yeah, I'll send it over to her."

It's Tuesday when the fight breaks out. Tony's talking to Harley about inheriting the company.

"Imrie, what do you want to do?" she heard Steve asked.

She looked up, surprised. She tried not to participate in conversations at breakfast.

"Um, musical theatre."

"Really? We didn't know you could sing."

"Yep," she said awkwardly.

"That's not really a great career to go into," Steve muttered.

Imrie looked down at her lap. This is why she didn't talk to them.

"Really Steve?" Bucky scolded.

She looked up with a bit of shock on her face.

"What?"

"I don't think that Imrie would decide on something if she hadn't thought it through. And you know I'm a bit confused as to why it's always Imrie that everyone always picks on. She's clearly talented. I don't know if you guys were there when she was in the training room, but she's damn good. I really don't get why she's never been on a mission with us," Bucky told them.

That's how she found herself crouching next to Clint on a mission with the Avengers. They were watching everyone else's backs. Imrie drew her bow back and shot a guard that was creeping up behind a fighting Natasha.

"Thanks kid." she heard in her comm.

Clint just gave her a small nod and drew his bow back to strike another guard. It was then that she noticed someone across the place that had his gun trained on Clint, she saw him about to pull the trigger and without thinking she jumped in front of him and took the bullet for him. The bullet ripped through her abdomen and she collapsed back into the Clint from the impact, her caught her and gently lowered her to the ground in shock.

She heard him talking into his comm. "Imrie's down, gunshot to the abdomen, no exit wound."

Clint's POV

He drew back the bow as another guard was making his was to the exit. But before he could Imrie was suddenly in front of him and a shot rang out. She collapsed back into him and with shaking hands he eased her to the ground.

She had taken a bullet for him. The girl that he had relentlessly taunted.

"Imrie's down, gunshot to the abdomen, no exit wound," he said with a slight shake to his voice as he checked her back.

"Evac on the way," someone answered from the other line.

"Imrie's hurt?" he heard Sam ask. "I'm on my way."

He landed next to him just as he got out his knife to remove the bullet. The evac wouldn't get here in time. Once the bullet was out the rest of the team surrounded them and Wanda slightly gasped at the sight of the bloody knife and bullet lying next to them.

The field doctors carefully put her on a stretcher and the team trailed behind them.

"She's going to need an MRI to assess the damage and we need to stabilize her. Surgery will likely be needed to repair organs." They heard the doctor say.

Blood was dripping from the young girls mouth and she looked pale and sickly as they took her to a past of the plane. The plane lifted off, flying to the compound.

"She took a bullet for me guys. She stepped in front of a bullet to save me. She didn't even hesitate."

Steve turned and knocked a lab table over angrily.

Sam's POV

Tears were trailing down his face as they took his daughter away.

"She took a bullet for me guys. She stepped in front of a bullet to save me. She didn't even hesitate," he heard Clint say. Then a crash.

"Of course, she stepped in front of you dumbass. Were her family," Sam spoke up. "But all of you are too stupid to realize what an amazing girl she is because your heads are too far up your own asses to see logic! Tony, she is legally your daughter. But that's my baby in there. And she might die," his voice broke at the end.

"Sam, we do care about her," Natasha said behind him.

"You don't!" he yelled turning back to look at her. "Do you know her favorite flavor ice cream, what time she goes to bed, her favorite song or food? Do you know who her best friend is or the fact that her sister is alive? No! Because you don't care enough to find out. All you do is taunt her and make her feel horrible about herself, but do you care? No."

This time they all looked ashamed.

"Wait, did you just say sister?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, her sister is alive."

Imrie's POV

The next few months were painful, and she could barely stand without running out of breath. It was January now, so it's been about three months since she had been shot and she hadn't even been well enough to celebrate Christmas.

The wound was a lot better now and all the Avengers had been a lot nicer since the whole ordeal. Especially Clint.

Right now, she was trying to get a glass from the top shelf but the tugging at her injury was not helping and she hissed in pain. It was then that Clint and Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Imrie, no!" Clint scolded then helped her to a chair. The Captain reached up and grabbed the glass for her. He then filled it with water and brought it to her. She smiled in thanks and drank the water.

Don't get her wrong she was grateful for all the help the Avengers were giving her but sometimes it was a little suffocating. Like she thought that that some of the Avengers were bad. But Clint, Pepper, and Sam. Clint was constantly checking if she was alright, Pepper freaking out every time she moved, and Sam was the worst, he literally carried her wherever she went when she first came home, and he never let her be alone.

But she was grateful despite everything. She only hoped this period of peace would last.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been about eight to nine months since she was injured, and she was now all healed up. Her relationships with the Avengers were better but still not great. Now that she was all healed and didn't need any of their help to get around, they had sort of...abandoned her?

There were still a few snide remarks and just general sarcasm towards her. Harley hadn't changed at all. But things were better for lack of a better term.

It was July now and it was hot. Imrie didn't have enough clothes that would allow her to be comfortable in this heat. So, Pepper decided to take her and Wanda shopping. She was a bit reluctant because Wanda hadn't always been the nicest Avenger. But she agreed to go even if Wanda would be there and soon, she found herself at the mall.

She had been looking through tank tops when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Wanda.

"Uh...I was wondering if you could help me look?" Wanda said a bit awkwardly. "I'm still not really used to...well all this," she said gesturing around her.

Imrie gave her a small smile. "Sure."

So, she helped Wanda find a few articles of clothing and the two of them went to the dressing rooms where Pepper was already waiting.

Pepper gave the both a smile and asked if Imrie was alright. She nodded and pepper brought her in for a small hug. Imrie smiled into her should. Pepper and Sam (sometimes Peter) were the only people at the tower that knew she was a bit...touch starved she guessed. She required touch at least a couple times a day. Whether it be a hand to hold or an arm carelessly thrown over her shoulder, it was how she expressed love and how she received comfort and calmness. Her friends and boyfriend were also always there to offer her a hug.

Her and Wanda went to their respective rooms and tried on their outfits.

After they had purchased their items of clothing Pepper left the two to themselves while she went to answer a phone call. They knew she would probably be a while because it was probably SI business, so they decided to go get some ice cream.

They were both awkwardly eating their ice cream at one of the tables when Wanda spoke up.

"I noticed that Sam and Pepper are always giving you hugs or something of the sort."

"Yeah? What's it to you?" she asked a bit defensively.

"I mean no offense. I just...I need the same thing, you know?"

She gave Wanda a questioning look. "I need hugs and... I guess it's like my love language?"

Now that she thought back, she remembered seeing Pietro hold her hand when she looked stressed or pull her into a hug, same with Clint and Natasha along with some of the other Avengers. Maybe they had more in common then she thought.

After she didn't respond Wanda looked guilty at her lap before meeting her eyes again. "Look, I'm really sorry for how I treat you. But I want to be your friend Imrie. I just...I'm really sorry," she said genuinely. "Can you forgive me?"

Imrie reached over and took her hand. If they were going to be friends, they had to help each other, didn't they? "I forgive you Wanda."

After that the two were practically inseparable in the next few days. After the second Pietro followed his sister's example with a genuine apology and the three were starting to become really good friends a week after that.

Harley's POV

need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Thanks, so much for watching! I'm going to be busy but go chech out my Main Insta: @ImrieMain and my singing one @ImrieSing

Bye!

Harley watched in shock. Five million subscribers?! He went to her Instagram accounts and her main had two million and her singing one had 2.6 million. When the hell had this happened. Harley immediately rushed out of his room to the main room. All the Avenger were there except Imrie, Pepper, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

"JARVIS show them the video I just watched."

JARVIS seemed to hesitate before playing. But it was soon being shown in front of the Avengers and their mouths hung open in shock. She sang with such passion it was hard to believe. She looked so confident and happy. After they looked at her social media and were surprised to see how popular she was.

"JARVIS pull up another video," Steve said.

And so, it went on they watched the young girl sing Rise Up, The Oh Hellos, and Set Fire to The Rain. There were many more as well. They finally came upon the song Speechless.

"Hey guys! It's Imrie! If your new here I sing covers of songs and I have two Instagram pages. They're posted in the description!

"Today's song is a little heavier for me. It's about not being speechless even when there are people all around you putting you down. I don't live in the...best conditions. I'm constantly being put down for who knows what reason. But this song reminds me not to be speechless and not to let those waves wash me away.

"I'll stop rambling now! Enjoy!"

Here comes a wave Meant to wash me away A tide that is taking me under Swallowing sand Left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble Whenever they try To shut me or cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Written in stone Every rule, every word Centuries old and unbending Stay in your place Better seen and not heard Well, now that story is ending 'Cause I I cannot start to crumble So come on and try Try to shut me and cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky Hear the echo saying I... Won't be silenced Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless All I know is I won't go speechless Speechless

She finished singing and smiled at the camera. "Love you guys! And remember to not be speechless and don't let people underestimate you!

The video cut to black and the Avengers were, needless to say, shocked.

Was this how she felt?

"JARVIS I don't recognize that room," Clint said.

"That Mr. Barton is the room Pepper set up for Imrie. It's on the eighth floor."

"What? I thought the eighth floor was just storage," Natasha said.

"That's all it's supposed to be," Tony said.

So, the Avenger made their way downstairs to the eighth floor. When they got there, they had to make their way past all the boxes that were scattered. There was a door on the side of one of the walls. And stairs on the side. They went up the stair and stayed at the top after Rhodey cracked it open a bit so they could hear. It seemed to be a viewing room. The room was already occupied by Sam, Pepper, Pietro, and Wanda. She seemed to be finishing up a song. Stone Cold.

I'm happy for you

Know that I am, even if I

Can't understand

If happy is her, if happy is her

I'm happy for you

The occupants burst into applause and they heard them go down different stairs.

"Imrie that was incredible!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yeah we had no idea you could sing like that!" Pietro stated.

"As always your voice sounds beautiful," Sam told her.

"Is that going on your YouTube?" Pepper asked.

"Thanks guys. And yeah, it'll go on my YouTube and Instagram."

That's when they decided to make their appearance.

Imrie's POV

She was smiling widely, glad that her new friends knew of her singing. She would have missed the people entering the studio if she didn't see the others stop laughing and turn to look at the stairs.

She looked too and to her horror she saw the Avengers spilling into the room.

"So, you want to tell us what the hell this is?" Tony demanded.

"You finally know huh?"

"Yeah, we know, why the hell did you keep this from us?"

"Because you wouldn't have supported me!" She said finally getting a burst of courage. "You wouldn't have. Steve you think that its dumb, Tony you just hate me being happy so this would have to go! Natasha you don't think I'm worth anything! You don't think I can do anything! And you Clint, you hate me with every fiber of your being so why the hell would I want to tell you?!" she shouted.

"Kid I don't..." Clint started.

"Imrie I'm sorry I made you feel that way but your incredible," Natasha told her.

"Well you know that, now don't you?! Was I not good enough before you found out?"

"You know that's not what she meant," Steve said.

"And of course, I want you to be happy." Tony told her.

At this point she was fuming. What because she was famous and talented the suddenly wanted to be her friends?

She stomped towards the door. "Screw you," she threw over her shoulder before giving them the finger and running to the elevator.

When she got to her room, she immediately called her best friend Juniper. She explained everything that happened and said that she really needed a hug right now. Unsurprisingly Juniper was raging.

"You know what? I think it's about time I come over," Juniper said.

Imrie smiled. That would end well. "You know what, come over. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day things were super awkward at breakfast. "My friends coming over today."

"That's fine sweetie. Which one?" Pepper asked.

"Juniper."

"Oh, is that the one you've been best friends with since preschool?"

"Yeah, one of my longest friendships."

"You're having someone over?" Tony asked.

"I figured it was time. She's never been over."

He just nodded.

Harley was just surprised that she had friends.

Later that day JARVIS announced that Juniper was here and the girl herself walked through the door minutes later.

Now she hadn't seen her best friend since school ended so as soon as she walked through the door Imrie attacked the tall girl with a hug.

"Ahhh! I missed you so much."

Juniper just laughed. When they separated, they went to the couch.

"Oh my gosh you are not going to believe the fanfiction I found! It's like perfection." And then juniper went on rambling about it. The girls were squealing at the end of her word vomit and laughing so hard their sides hurt. They didn't even notice the Avengers expressions.

"Do you want to watch The Originals?" She asked.

"Duh! We haven't watched it in ages!"

So, they started the episodes and watched the vampires and witches.

Then it was dinner and Imrie was a bit scared about that.

They were sitting at the table when Harley spoke up.

"So, Juniper you've known Imrie for a long time, any embarrassing stories to tell?"

"No embarrassing stories to tell except for maybe McMeth."

Imrie gave her a warning glare.

"But I can tell you a couple good ones. Um well we met at the open house before preschool and she ran up to me asked if I want to be her best friend and the rest is history. Um well once in maybe first grade one of the kids in our class got hurt and Imrie just said 'Stop! We have to pray!'"

"You're a Christian?" Wanda asked.

"Even after you've met a literal god?" Tony asked her.

"Thor is proof that we didn't know everything about the "gods." I stick with my belief that there is only one God. And he's done so much for me," she replied with confidence. "Now, Juniper got to tell stories about me, and that was embarrassing, I can't believe I did that, so it's only fair I get to tell a story about her."

"Hey, at least I didn't tell them about the one in fourth grade!"

"Ugh noooo," she groaned. "Anyway...we were on a youth group trip in seventh grade and we were in Wild Wood, New Jersey. So, we were at the water park when the group looks around and Juniper is nowhere to be found so we separate in teams to try to find her. She was lost and her mom didn't even know where she is!"

"Hey, I knew exactly where I was!"

Imrie laughed. "She turned out to be in the lazy river!"

Everyone was laughing by that point.

"And one of the older girls in our group and scared the living daylights out of Juniper. She was like 'I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!' And Juniper almost started crying."

Even Juniper laughed at that.

Maybe one day things would be better she thought as she watched the group laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 5th

Imrie woke with a smile on her face. It was her birthday. And on her birthday, she refused to be sad. She was turning sixteen today.

She would get a birthday breakfast courtesy of Sam, then Sam and Pepper were taking her, the twins, Peter, and some of her friends for a movie. Then they would come back to the tower for cake and presents.

She took her time getting ready then made her way down the elevator and as she left the elevator a foot shot out and tripped to her, thank God Pietro was there or she would have fallen and that would ruin her already perfectly good day. He caught her before she could fall and helped her steady herself. Wanda sent the culprit a glare.

She turned to see Harley, of course it would be Harley. 

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. "Didn't see you there."

She just rolled her eyes and the three headed towards the kitchen.

She sat at the table and smiled at Sam's Kiss the cook apron.

"Hey kid, happy birthday!"

"Thanks' Da-Sam," she stuttered. She didn't call him Dad in front of the Avengers. 

He smiled before turning back to the food.

Her phone started to ring next to her and she immediately picked it up when she saw it was her boyfriend.

She saw Clint mouth "Speaker" at her. She sighed but did it anyway. She now had the Avengers full attention.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry I can't make it today."

"Hey, we've been through this, what you're doing is much more important, shadowing a director, Darren that's huge."

She could practically hear him smiling on the other line.

"Thanks, Rie. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks, now go! You are going to be late!"

He laughed. "I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too. Now get out there, don't be nervous you're amazing, and have fun."

"Okay, okay I'm going."

She hung up then started to eat the plate of food Sam had place in front of her. 

"Wait...you have a boyfriend?"

She turned to look at Harley and the Avengers gob smacked faces.

She just nodded and turned back to eat. Her phone rang again. It was her sister.

She once again put it on speaker.

"Heeeey!"

She laughed. "What's up loser?"

"I'm sleeping...How's your birthday going?"

"Pretty well, hey are you coming tonight?"

"Do you really think I would miss my sister's birthday?"

She laughed. "Ugh whatever. See you later jerk."

"See you bitch."

She hung up and went back to eating.

She could practically feel the Avengers eyes on her. But she chose to ignore them and enjoy her birthday breakfast. 

The rest of the day was incredible. She got to hang out with her family and friends at the movies and now she was about to have cake.

They got back to the tower and her friends left. She had opened their present at the movie theatre and had a small cake between them. 

Now she would go back to the tower for more cake and presents. Her sister was coming too.

She was surprised to see the Avengers still up and around the main room. They turned her way when she came in. 

Bucky stood up and walked up to her sister.

Willa looked him straight in the eye which was weird because Bucky was a pretty intimidating guy. And this small ass girl was staring him down.

Bucky reached out his hand.

"I'm Bucky. I'm guessing you're Imrie's sister?"

Willa glanced back at her and Imrie sent a subtle nod her way telling her he was alright. Willa then turned back to the towering man and took his hand with a smirk, shaking it firmly.

"Willa."

After that they went to the kitchen and Pepper dished out cake. Even the other Avengers ate with them. Then Sam announced it was time for presents and they went to the main room, the others following.

She got new books from Pepper, a gift card to her favorite shop from Willa, two posters from her favorite fandom from Wanda and Pietro, a necklace and new books from Sam, and the others had put together a sum of money for her to spend. She had nodded in thanks to them.

Then, Tony stood up.

"Uh. So, I worked with Sam on this one and I paid for it but if you'll follow me outside, I'll show you what I got for you."

They all followed him outside and sitting there was a bright cherry red jeep.

A huge smile broke out on her face. This was her dream car.

She turned to Tony and threw her arms around him, not noticing his awkward stiffening. She then ran to the jeep and ran her hand along it.

"I guess that means you like it?" Tony asked almost hesitantly.

She smiled at him. "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 5th


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 12th

After her birthday thing had been...better. Her overall relationship with Tony had gotten immensely better.

Right now, she was at work and her and Darren were setting up. She was just turning on her microphone when Darren called her back for warmups.

Clint's POV

The Avenger's had decided they wanted to go out and that was exactly what they were doing. Everyone was going including Harley. Imrie was at work or something. He didn't know and frankly he didn't care. And Pepper was at home, and Sam and Wanda were on a mission.

They were going to some club that was family friendly and kind of just ignored celebrities that came in. Apparently, every Friday two singer sang, and they were reportedly incredible.

When they got there, they took their seats in the back and waited as the lights went dark.

Two teens were whispering beside them.

"Hey you two. What's the deal with these singers?" Tony asked.

They didn't even seem to be phased by the fact that Iron Man was literally talking to them.

The girls face broke out into a huge smile.

"You haven't heard? They're like some of the best singers we've ever heard," she practically gushed. "The girl is incredible and shows so much feeling in her singing, she's going to go into musical theatre. And the guy is her boyfriend, he's more into filmmaking but he's still incredible. She's been working her for about a year and five months and he's been working here for about a year and three. They hated each other when he first came but they started dating about a month after that."

Tony nodded at that, then the voices quieted, and a spotlight lit up the stage.

To say they were surprised when a dressed up Imrie came on the stage was an understatement. A boy followed soon after who they assumed was her boyfriend. His name was Darren, right?

They stood back to back.

"I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for you

Land in Miami..."

After they sang, they came back to the middle to address the audience.

"Hey everybody!" Imrie announced. "I'm Imrie and this is my partner and boyfriend Darren. I've been here for about a year and a half and Darren a little over a year. Whether you've seen one of us on YouTube or social media or even heard from a friend, were glad to have you here to hear us sing tonight. We sing here on Friday's from nine to eleven."

The teens next to them turned to talk to them again.

"They get seventy percent of the earnings on Fridays since they bring most people here tonight anyways, and they get that plus the eight dollars an hour."

When they turned to look at the stage it was only Imrie there. She didn't seem to notice they were there. This was her job?

"Looking at me through your window  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little  
"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner"

Rolling down your tinted window..."

She finished the song and the two singers continued singing for the remainder of the night. They sang songs like Little Do You Know, Waves (Darren), The Village (Darren), I See the Light, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Sinners, Way Down We go (Darren). And many more.

They were right in the middle of Love is an Open Door when the door was kicked open and gunshots rang out.

Imrie's POV

When the people invading opened for Imrie got ready to step into action.

But as she turned to one of the many men invading a shot rang out.

Ugh not again. But a body was suddenly in front of hers, Darren.

He fell to the ground and Imrie sank to her knees beside him. It was near his heart and he looked pale and sickly. No, not him.

"Darren?! Darren you wake up right now you hear me?"

A hand was on her back and she lit up her hand, turning to smite whoever was there to attack her. But it was Bucky.

What the hell were the Avengers doing here.

"Someone called 911. They're on their way. But can Bruce take a look at him until they get here?" Bucky asked gently. She shakily nodded and he pulled her away while Bruce knelt at his side, the other Avengers seemed to be rounding up the last of the criminals and were making sure everyone was alright while the police and emergency services made their way there.

She looked at her hands that were covered in Darren's blood and let out a whimper. Bucky pulled her into a hug not caring that her hands were covered in blood. She trembled in his grasp and her knees buckled as sobs overtook her. Bucky lowered them to the ground, and she curled up into his side. They had gotten so much closer and if her nightmares got too bad, she always went to him. He understood nightmares from his Winter Soldier days, and she was still trying to work up the courage to tell Sam. So, she was content to hold onto him as tightly as she needed and not embarrassed about her tears staining his shirt. By now he was used to it. Even her powers had responded positively to him and they barley burned him when she got upset. It was like as she started to trust him so did her powers.

She didn't even register being handed over to Steve as Bucky went to ride in the ambulance with Darren, Bruce followed. She trusted them to keep Darren safe.

Steve lifted her gently and carefully into his arms. And then they were in the car and headed back to the tower.

When Imrie woke up her head was laying on someone's lap while nimble hands stroked her hair. She realized it was Natasha.

She must have realized Imrie woke up because she whispered quietly to her, "Darren will be alright. Sleep Дорогая."

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 12th  
Are the Avengers getting better?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 9-19-19

Imrie's hands were shaking as she walked with the Avengers into the hospital. It had been a couple of weeks since Darren was hurt, and he was finally ready for visitors. It had been a close call, but he was in recovery. The football team had apparently been there for their team mate the day before.  
Wanda seemed to notice her shaking and took her left hand, Pietro took the other. Okay so it wasn't all the Avengers, but it was a good number of them. Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Pepper, Natasha, Steve and Bucky were all there. 

As soon as she saw Darren's mom waiting, she let go of the twin's hands and rushed into Mrs. Coldwell's arms. She was practically her second mom and she had been keeping Imrie updated on all the news about Darren. Imrie pulled away. Mrs. Coldwell was a single mom because her husband had died in a car crash a bit after Darren's birth. 

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he taking his medications?" 

Mrs. Coldwell chuckled a bit and nodded. "He's fine and yes he's being forced to." 

Imrie smiled then followed the Coldwell's to the room. Tony had gotten the biggest and best one in the whole hospital much to the protesting of Imrie and well practically everyone else. 

The Avengers followed her into the large room and filed in. 

As soon as Darren saw her, he immediately lit up. 

Natasha's POV 

She watched as the young boy's face lit up and Imrie stood there with a smile on her face. 

"Well are you going to come her and give me a hug or do I have to get up?" 

Imrie laughed and rushed to his bedside, hugging him tightly before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"He's been using that line on every friend that comes in the room." 

Imrie had a playful smile on her face. "You say that to all the girls Mr. Coldwell?" 

"Well he only wants your hug sweetheart." 

She turned around at the accented voice to see Darren's best friend-and by extension hers- Michael standing at the doorway. He was also on the football team. (By the way the football team consists of Darren, Michael and 22 other players. Yes, I am aware that only 11 can be on the field, I have slightly done my research, but the rest are subs I guess?) 

"Mike?!" 

She hugged him and the two went over to Darren once again. 

"You trying to steal my girl Mikey?" 

"Of course, not." 

The two laughed and did that weird guy hug/handshake thing. 

The rest of the time they were there was Imrie introducing the Avengers to Darren and Michael and just talking. Darren and Mike weren't too happy with the Avengers, but they were civil. 

When they got home the Avengers sat her down in the living room. She was a little nervous because of how this went the last time. All of them were here now including Harley. 

Steve started. "So, we wanted to talk with you because we wanted to apologize." 

Now that surprised her. 

"Um I probably especially need to...look I am really sorry for the things I said to you. You're just a kid and I had no right to do that," Clint told her guiltily. 

She nodded slightly at him. The rest of them followed with apologies of their own. Only Harley seemed to still resent her. 

"Harley, you have something to say?" Pepper asked him. 

He stood up. "I don't have shit to say to her." Then he walked out. 

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I don't really know what brought this on but thanks." 

That was totally weird, but she brushed it off and continued with her day. 

It was two weeks later when Imrie was sleeping that a nightmare decided to creep its way into her mind. And it was the worst time for this to happen because Bucky was gone, no one to help her. Now of course she had dealt with many nightmares alone but ever since Bucky had first helped her, she had grown reliant on human support. 

That's why when she woke in the early hours of the morning, she didn't hesitate to rush to Bucky's room. Usually if he was there, he would answer immediately and gently pull her into his arms. But her sleep deprived, panic filled mind seemed to have forgotten that Bucky was away on a mission. 

So, she knocked on the door for a while until she remembered that he was gone. This had been a particularly bad nightmare, so she didn't even have the strength to go back to her own room. She just collapsed on the ground in a sobbing mess. 

She didn't even hear the footsteps until there was a gentle hand on her shoulder and another one raising her head up. It was Sam. Oh no. 

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter? You okay?" 

She shook her head and he quickly pulled her against his chest. She sobbed into his shirt and he gently rubbed her back. 

"You want to tell me what happened?" 

She sighed as she finally calmed down. She didn't really want to. But she had to. "I-I can't tell you," she whispered. 

He pulled back and lifted her chin up. "When have we ever kept secrets from each other?" 

She looked down. "It's the nightmares. The ones about my old homes. I can't- I can't get away from them. Sam looked angry but she knew it wasn't at her. He hugged her once more and she felt a weight lift off her chest. She was glad she had finally told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update 9-19-19


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 26th

Ever since she had told Sam about the nightmares her nights had become a lot easier. She knew she could either go to Sam or Bucky for comfort if she needed to. The Avengers had also been a lot better. It had been a month since they apologized so it was October now and it was good. The only one who seemed to still have some issues with her was Harley. 

“It's just not fair!” 

Speak of the devil. 

Harley and the Avengers have been arguing for about an hour now and Imrie honestly just wanted something to eat. Cue stomach rumbling again. 

“Harley, why the hell isn't it fair?” Bucky asked him. “Your dog is literally sitting on you lap.” 

“But-but.” 

So, here's what happened, Imrie had found an adorable little cat on the road about to be hit by a car, the poor little thing, and saved it. It was now curled around her neck, purring. Right now, Harley was arguing that she shouldn’t have a cat because she wasn’t responsible enough. Like shut up, you're like eleven months older than me and your maturity age is four. 

By now Imrie had, had enough. That was it she was not doing it anymore, no thank you. So, she stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were having Indian food tonight because Imrie had requested it and the Avengers were like low-key sucking up to her. And she was freaking starving. So, she took her cat and herself to the kitchen and proceeded to get her food that if she didn’t hurry up and get would probably get cold. She was unbothered by Harley’s yelling and the Avengers exasperated sighs as she got her food and sat down at the large table. 

She then began to eat because duh. The Avengers soon followed ignoring Harley’s protests. 

“So, Imrie what are you doing in school these days?” Steve asked. 

Then began the conversation and Harley soon left her thoughts. 

Darren had just gotten out of the hospital and was slowly recovering. 

As Imrie went to bed that night she hoped everything would go okay tomorrow. 

Now, today was a very special day. Her class was coming over for a bit of a belated birthday party and she was not excited. Most of the people in her class were snakes. That’s why after lunch that day, before they were supposed to come, she sat them down in the living room. She pulled up the holographic table and sent pictures to the screen. 

“Person one. You already met her, this is Juniper, Best friend, safe person to talk to. Number two, this is Iris, we used to hate each other now were besties, safe person to talk to. Number three, this is Arabella, she kind of became my friend through Iris but we kind of have a weird relationship, she's also a relatively safe person to talk to. Willa you’ve already met, safe to talk to. Now Darren and Michael will not be her and neither will the football team, they’ve got something going on. That concludes the friends that you do not know, Peter, MJ, Ned, and Shuri will also be here. Now those are the nice people, let's move on to the crazy ones.” 

She then proceeded to share the names and faces of crazy classmates that would be attending her party, really none of them would be safe to talk to. 

When her class showed up, they were generally pretty cool about being in Avengers Tower, none of them have ever been to her house. The twins watched in amusement as the classmates that have dubbed the crazy ones tried to impress their heros. 

“Are they always like this?” Pietro asked as they waddled about. 

Imrie laughed. “Just when they’re around their idols.” 

Juniper and Iris were scouting for food in the immense salad bar and Willa was checking out the desserts. Arabella was talking to some of her other classmates. 

It was then that Harper walked up. She was the blonde of their class and the most popular girl. One of those crazies. 

“Hey Imrie, thanks so much for inviting us. I mean I kind of wish you had a set up like my house with the soccer field and such.” 

It was then that Tony stepped in. 

“Oh, we actually have multiple indoor soccer field and of course other sports as well, there’s even a pool down a few floors.” 

Harper looked a little wide eyed. “You-you have all that?” 

“Yes that and more,” Tony said with his public winning smile. 

Harper then moved on, stuttering. 

She felt an arm go over her shoulder and she turned to see Bucky. She instantly curled into his side, grateful for the physical comfort. Yeah, her life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late! I was really busy yesterday! Next Update: September 26th


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 10/3

A knock on her door interrupted her petting of the cat that had now been named Una. There were so many nickname options it was ridiculous, Tony had, had his fun with that. 

Imrie yelled at the door that they could come in and she was surprised and a little annoyed when Harley came in. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hey.” 

He awkwardly stood by the door, his hands in his pockets. 

“LookIjustcametosaysorryaboutbeinganasstoyou.” 

She shook her head in confusion. “What?” 

Harley sighed. “I’m sorry for being an ass to you.” 

“Tony didn’t put you up to this?” 

“No I-I... I’m sorry. I wouldn’t want to be treated that way then I go and do it to you so, yeah I am genuinely really sorry.” 

She smiled at him. “You’re forgiven.” 

Later at dinner she was a little late because she had just found the cutest thing in the entire freaking universe. 

She came running into the kitchen and sat down, she was a bit out of breath. 

Pietro slung an arm over her shoulder. “What’s up Rie?” 

She looked at everybody who were waiting expectantly. That’s when she started talking in a high-pitched voice to convey her happiness. 

“Oh my gosh! I just watched this adorable video of a baby flying fox who was eating a banana, but its teeth are so small, so it was really hard for it to eat and it was wrapped up in a towel and it was literally the cutest freaking thing ever!! Oh my gosh it was just so-” 

“Can you stop talking in that voice,” Steve chastised her. 

She deflated a little at that. 

“Yeah,” she said softly. 

A couple people sent a small glare Steve’s way. Sam and Bucky looked like they were ready to fight but the conversation soon flowed along to other subjects. Wanda rubbed her back gently, making sure she was alright. She just smiled back tightly. 

Later, she decided to go to town with the punching bags, anything to get the anger out she guessed. 

“Imrie?” 

She paused and looked to see Natasha a few yards away from her. 

“Hey,” Imrie said. 

“You want to spar?” 

She snapped her head up to look at her. Natasha Romanoff was asking her to spar. 

“Uh, sure.” 

They got on the mat, in their positions, and faced each other. 

It was Natasha who attacked first and Imrie easily ducked her swing. Imrie played defensive as Natasha through punches and kicks her way. It seemed as if Natasha would do anything to get her to trip up. But Imrie knew that she needed to get Natasha tired out if she wanted to win, so, she blocked and jumped and maneuvered her way through the fight. 

It was only when she noticed the sweat beading up on Natasha’s forehead, or the slight hitch of her breath, or even the clumsiness that was starting to make its way into her swings and movements that she realized that she was definitely getting tired. 

So, Imrie went into offensive. She threw a kick at her side and was surprised when Natasha caught it and twisted her, so she was on the ground. Imrie recovered quickly though and got up only to have to duck another one of Natasha’s kicks. She changed her tactics and decided to copy Natasha’s previous movements by catching Natasha’s foot and dropping her onto the mat. She held her so she couldn’t get up and she heard a sound of surprise from somewhere in the room, that brief distraction allowed Natasha slip from her grip and flip her onto the mat. Her leg held her body down and she lay somewhat on her side to hold her arms. 

When Imrie realized she was stuck she sighed and patted the mat to show she was done. 

Natasha got off her and helped her up. She was surprised to see the other Avengers watching with looks of astonishment on their faces. When did they get here? 

“That was really good. And that tiring tactic would have worked if I wasn’t as trained as I am. And you learned something. You copied my movement and got me down. You might’ve even beat me if you hadn't gotten distracted.” 

Sam gave her a thumbs up and she smiled this was good. 

It was much later when Steve approached her. 

“Imrie?” 

She looked up from her book to see Steve. 

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to apologize for dinner. I know it’s no excuse, but habits die hard. Um I’m really going to try to be a better person to you and I just am stressed, and it came out wrong. Can you forgive me?” 

“I get it, you were stressed, and I probably wasn’t helping. I forgive you.” 

She’s been forgiving a lot of people today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! Sophomore year is really kicking my ass. Next update: 10/3


End file.
